Surveyed Questions and Interesting Answers
by Kitsune-Chan 8
Summary: Reformatted for your reading pleasure! Some Matrix characters answer a short survay, with other characters adding in their two cents.


Summery: I made up a short survey and had some "Matrix" characters answer it (while other characters are reading over their shoulder and make comments) Apologies to everything and everyone I reference including movies, songs, books, other fan fictions (you can guess what they are), and trademarked entities.  
  
Name: Trinity  
  
*Real* Name: (Sigh) Stephanie Angelica Maria Huntington... there, you happy?  
  
Age: 25  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Hair Color: Black  
  
Hobbies: Dancing, martial arts, saving the world, and kicking machine ass  
  
Best and/or Worst Accomplishment: Best: Saving Morpheus; Worst: Getting shot by an Agent and dying (Neo saved me, but still.)  
  
Significant other(s), not necessarily BF/GF: Neo, of course (smile), Ghost who's like a brother to me (Ghost: *Gag choke gag* *Brother*?! Must... kill... self... (A/N: I got a "he wanted to be more then friends vibe"))  
  
Have you ever...  
  
Done something stupid on a dare? Yeah; Ghost dared me to try running up a wall in the Real World when I was 13... my ass hurt for days (Ghost: LOL)  
  
Played a joke on someone? Yes! I got back at him by replacing his biscuits with brick cakes! (Ghost: My teeth hurt at the memory)  
  
"Hooked-up" with the wrong person? I'd rather not talk about that  
  
Made a fashion faux pas? Never... not since I was unplugged, anyway  
  
Felt Lonely? For a very long time, then I met Neo  
  
Kill anybody? A lot of drone guards in uniforms and AGENT BROWN! HA!! (Neo: She's still pumped about that one)  
  
Gotten Drunk? *Groan* Yeah, on Dozer's fermented motor oil... still miss it (and him)  
  
Played "Strip poker"? (Blank, closed look) No comment  
  
What is your Favorite:  
  
Food: Is this a trick question? Well, I used to like cake, but now I like those sugared biscuits Niobe makes  
  
Color: Anything but green  
  
Animal: Like I said, is this a trick question? Cheetahs I guess, they're the only natural thing faster then me  
  
Country to visit: Morocco  
  
Type of vehicle (car, plane, etc.): Ducati Motorcycles  
  
Book or type of book: Sci-fi novels  
  
Movie or type of movie: Mushy romanti- aaaah, I mean, action flicks! (Ghost of Switch: Her favorite movie was "Sleepless in Seattle!" Trinity: The power of Christ compels you to be quiet! Ghost of Switch: awwh...)  
  
Song or type of song: Techno-classical  
  
(Optional) Weapon(s): My fists and an automatic  
  
In conclusion, describe yourself in 5 words: Tough, soft, mercury, lady, loyal  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Sm- er, Bane (Bane, freaking out: He's an Agent! HELP MEEEE!! I'm trapped in my mind with a psychotic individual and a crazy Agent! Smith: Uh, that is a mirror you fool. Bane (sheepish): Oh yeah...)  
  
*Real* Name: Um, hold on - oh yes, it's Quentin Travis Becker (Bane: Yeah, you better get it right)  
  
Age: 25-ish, I believe  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Hair Color: red, but it is dyed black  
  
Hobbies: Stalking Ne - I mean metal work (Bane: You effing creep, you cut my hand open! What's "kira" mean anyway? Smith: SHUT UP!! Bane: Geeze, I was just wondering because, you know, it's only carved into the flesh of my hand! Smith: SHUT UP MISERABLE HUMAN SCUM!!! Bane (uncomprehending and uncouth): What a spazz)  
  
Best and/or Worst Accomplishment: My greatest accomplishment is being here; my worst is that I have to be here in the first place (Bane: oh please, Mr. "Smith-will-do-as-I-have-the-biggest-ego-in-two-worlds-and-I-think-I-just- am-soooo-cool-'cause-I'm-a-freaky-virus-" Smith: Two things: Shut... Up...!)  
  
Significant other(s), not necessarily BF/GF: None, absolutely none, I think (Bane: Unfortunately he's right)  
  
Have you ever:  
  
Done something stupid on a dare? No, nothing I do is stupid (Bane: Everything you do is stupid, not to mention WRONG)  
  
Played a joke on someone? No. Well, I did sneak up on someone in a hallway. once (Bane: Oh yeah, funny, considering Neo could rip my/your/our arms off even in the Real World. Smith: *GLARE* Bane: Yipe! Shutting up! )  
  
"Hooked-up" with the wrong person? (Blank look)  
  
Made a fashion faux pas? Absolutely not (Bane (muttering in background): Olive. Drab. Sucks. And. Geometric. sunglasses. Smith: Do not even think of going there)  
  
Felt Lonely? (Long pause) NO COMMENT (Bane: HELP MEEEE)  
  
Kill anybody? More people then I can reme- I mean no (Bane: Gotta agree with him there too)  
  
Gotten Drunk? Never (Bane: Need... brain-cell... killing... alcohol... now...)  
  
Played "Strip poker"? Strip poker? What is that? (Bane: (laughing hysterically) The only reason you don't know is because you had the best poker face of the whole group and you kept winning while you thought everybody was too warm as they stripped!)  
  
What is your Favorite:  
  
Food: Uh, gruel (Bane: It's tofu burgers, you idiot; I suppose everything is gruel to you)  
  
Color: Black  
  
Animal: Not mammals  
  
Country to visit: There are no "countries" here to visit  
  
Type of vehicle (car, plane, etc.): Black seda- er, I mean hovercraft (Bane: I don't know if I can take any more of this.)  
  
Book or type of book: True crime; the things that humans do to one another... (Bane: wow, we like the same book!? I think I'm going get out soon)  
  
Movie or type of movie: Legal thriller (What?! We like the same movie? Yikes...)  
  
Song or type of song: "Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones, definitely (Bane: Stones Rule! Ooooh, that's weird.)  
  
(Optional) Weapon: Desert Eagle automatic, or, um, an EMP gun (Bane: That's it, I'm leaving *sound of footsteps walking down stairs and door slamming a la "The Simpsons"* Smith: AHAHA, he's finally gone! I win, I win!!! (Does mental happy dance and I mean mental in both senses of the word))  
  
In conclusion, describe yourself in 5 words: Hell-bent, determined, strong, fast, force-of-nature (it counts as one word!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Niobe  
  
Real Name: Estelle Miriam Brown  
  
Age: 30-ish  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Hair Color: Dark brown (with red streaks in the Matrix)  
  
Hobbies: Racing cars, martial arts, evading Sentinels  
  
Best and/or Worst Accomplishment: Best (tie): Becoming captain of the Logos and Saving Morpheus from an Agent; I haven't had a "worst" yet  
  
Significant other(s), not necessarily BF/GF: Jason Locke... (Morpheus: And me, what about me? Locke: It meant *current* **significant** others, you fool)  
  
Have you ever:  
  
Done something stupid on a dare? No...t since I was unplugged  
  
Played a joke on someone? Nope  
  
"Hooked-up" with the wrong person? No Comment  
  
Made a fashion faux pas? I wore my gator-skin outfit in the middle of a PETA rally and was nearly torn apart by people in pig costumes. I didn't have time to explain that it technically wasn't real gator skin...  
  
Felt Lonely? On occasion, especially now (I'm hiding in my ship in the middle of nowhere)  
  
Kill anybody? I try not to, but sometimes I have no choice  
  
Gotten Drunk? I'm the captain of a ship. So of course I've gotten drunk  
  
Played "Strip poker"? (Sly smile) not in recent memory  
  
What is your Favorite:  
  
Food: My mom's fried chicken, but in absence of that, "tofu" meat kabobs  
  
Color: Red or burgundy  
  
Animal: All of them  
  
Country to visit: There are other countries?  
  
Type of vehicle (car, plane, etc.): Classic cars  
  
Book or type of book: Trashy romance novels  
  
Movie or type of movie: "Erin Brocka- Brocko- Brockavi-" that one about the single mom turned crusader  
  
Song or type of song: "Don't tell me" By Madonna  
  
(Optional) Weapon: My wits  
  
In conclusion, describe yourself in 5 words: Strong, leader, fighter, hard- headed, and at the moment, anxious  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Names: Twin One and Twin Two  
  
*Real* Names: Argh... alright, it's Richard and William de Winter (v.2.0)  
  
Ages: We lost track... (One) since we look like we are in our early thirties, I think we'll leave it at that  
  
Eye Color: Very light blue or very dark red (One: We haven't' taken our sunglasses off in a while to check)  
  
Hair Color: Varies, but usually it's bleached white  
  
Hobbies: Killing people in interesting ways, pool, fencing, shoving people into the backdoor hallways and see how long it takes them to get back  
  
Best and/or Worst Accomplishments: Best: Being born and gracing the Matrix with our fabulous selves Worst: getting blown up by that GIT Morpheus  
  
Significant other(s), not necessarily BF/GF: One: Nobody at the moment, though I think Blade (the lone female goon) is (was?) cute  
  
Two: No comment  
  
Have you ever:  
  
Done something stupid on a dare? One: Two dared me to phase into the girl's restroom when we were kids; who knew 10-year-old girls could kick so hard (winces at the memory) Two: One dared me to dye my hair green and see how long it took the Merovingian to notice. Unfortunately, he noticed pretty quickly and locked me in a closet for five hours  
  
Played a joke on someone? We nicked some of the Merovingian's special food programs and observed the effects on some humans. It was very, very amusing  
  
"Hooked-up" with the wrong person? (look at each other and double over laughing but do not reply)  
  
Made a fashion faux pas? Wearing all white in a Goth club. We got stared at for hours, so we blew it up on the way out  
  
Felt Lonely? One: Nope, 'cause, unfortunately, my brother's ALWAYS there Two: (sarcastically) Ha ha  
  
Kill anybody? Are you serious?!  
  
Gotten Drunk? Not really  
  
Played "Strip poker"? How did you know about that?!!? Uh, we mean, no  
  
What is your Favorite:  
  
Food: One: I'm rather fond of pasta Two: Dessert all the way! I like chocolate  
  
Color: White or blood red  
  
Animal: Stallions (One: "WYLD STALLIONS!" (makes "air guitar" move) Neo: Oh shut up)  
  
Country to visit: We've been everywhere  
  
Type of vehicle (car, plane, etc.): One: SAV: Suburban Assault Vehicle Two: Zao's Jaguar from "Die Another Day"  
  
Book or type of book: One: Anne Rice novels Two: Stephan King novels  
  
Movie or type of movie: One: "Monty Python and the Holy Grail" Two: Anything James Bond  
  
Song or type of song: Anything but boy-group pop (boy band implies that they at least know how to play their own instruments)  
  
(Optional) Weapon: A sharp knife; heck, anything can be a weapon if you think about it (Two: (grudgingly) even half a seat-belt.)  
  
In conclusion, describe yourselves in 5 words: Cool, calm, dangerous, wicked, awe-inspiring (Neo: And may I add "fangirl bait"? Twin One: Yes you may. Twin Two: Jealous, are you? Neo: Not particularly since I actually have a girlfriend Twin One: ooh, you've been dissed, brother! Twin Two: oh shut up the both of you)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Persephone  
  
*Real* Name: 93r539#0/\/3 01  
  
Age: I do not have to answer that  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Hair Color: Brown  
  
Hobbies: Being fabulous, annoying my husband, seducing Neo, annoying my husband, acquiring shoes, and also annoying my husband  
  
Best and/or Worst Accomplishment: Best: Surviving the Matrix for 5 versions; Worst: not seeing what was happening to my husband and getting out when I had the chance  
  
Significant other(s), not necessarily BF/GF: The Merovingian, my husband  
  
Have you ever:  
  
Done something stupid on a dare? Never  
  
Played a joke on someone? I brought Neo and his friends right to my Château to see what my husband would make of them. His futility was very amusing  
  
"Hooked-up" with the wrong person? I think *that* is getting clearer all the time  
  
Made a fashion faux pas? (Mock horror) Moi? Absolutely not!  
  
Felt Lonely? Sometimes... okay, all the time  
  
Kill anybody? Not personally  
  
Gotten Drunk? Never  
  
Played "Strip poker"? No comment  
  
What is your Favorite:  
  
Food: Oysters  
  
Color: Ivory  
  
Animal: Hmm... Mink  
  
Country to visit: I have been everywhere and there are no countries to visit  
  
Type of vehicle (car, plane, etc.): This is going to surprise you: Hang gliders, I adore them  
  
Book or type of book: The classics: "Frankenstein" "Dracula" etc.  
  
Movie or type of movie: "Interview with the Vampire" (and, er, "Dracula: Dead and Loving It" what? I have a sense of humor!)  
  
Song or type of song: "Sadness" by Enigma ("Boys and Girls" by Good Charlotte is catchy too) (Optional) Weapon: I am my own weapon  
  
In conclusion, describe yourself in 5 words: Seductive, jaded, dangerous, silken, "yes"  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Neo  
  
*Real* Name: That IS my name... all right, Thomas Akira Anderson  
  
Age: 25-ish  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Hair Color: Very dark brown  
  
Hobbies: Martial arts, bending reality, saving the world  
  
Best and/or Worst Accomplishment: Best: Just one? Worst:.....  
  
Significant other(s), not necessarily BF/GF: Trinity (smiles)  
  
Have you ever:  
  
Done something stupid on a dare? Fight 1000 Agents in a simulation... actually, that wasn't so stupid now, was it?  
  
Played a joke on someone? I once put green Kool-Aid mix in the nozzle of my college dorm's bathroom  
  
"Hooked-up" with the wrong person? Once, in high school (Smith/Bane: *you* had a previous girlfriend?!)  
  
Made a fashion faux pas? I wore really ugly suits to work... and then I left work  
  
Felt Lonely? For a long time but not recently  
  
Kill anybody? I try not to, especially not civilians, but those stupid Agents keep messing things up, so about 50 directly, 21 indirectly (and I should note that any casualties during the freeway chase were caused by the Agents and/or the Twins)  
  
Gotten Drunk? Once in college  
  
Played "Strip poker"? (blushes) uuuuhhh... Trinity? (Trinity (laughing): No comment)  
  
What is your Favorite:  
  
Food: Sweetened "honey" cakes  
  
Color: Blue... no wait, Red! (Twin One: "FWOOSH! AAAGH!" (A/N: "Holy Grail" reference))  
  
Animal: Hmmm... Eagles  
  
Country to visit: I went to "Japan" in "autumn" once on a business trip  
  
Type of vehicle (car, plane, etc.): Don't really need one, but I'm learning to pilot hovercraft  
  
Book or type of book: (softly): Harry Potter series (louder) Post-modern philosophy  
  
Movie or type of movie: "Lord of the Rings" Trilogy (the third one' s amazing)  
  
Song or type of song: Techno, Metal is good too  
  
(Optional) Weapon: Nothing/everything (Deep, yeah? Muahahahaha!)  
  
In conclusion, describe yourself in 5 words: Growing, Strong, Waiting, Learning, and for the moment uneasy  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Morpheus  
  
Real Name: Samuel Harris Milton  
  
Age: 35-ish  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Hair Color: Non-applicable (but if I had hair it would be black)  
  
Hobbies: Martial arts, saving the world, and for the moment getting a grip  
  
Best and/or Worst Accomplishment: Best: Finding Neo; Worst: not being able to save my crew from that traitorous sonuva-  
  
Significant other(s), not necessarily BF/GF: (long pause) My crew, no girlfriend... (Locke: DANG STRAIGHT! Morph: Shut up!)  
  
Have you ever:  
  
Done something stupid on a dare? Once, when I was about 10, I was on vacation and I climbed a tree and the fire department had to get me down. Did I mention it was a redwood?  
  
Played a joke on someone? No  
  
"Hooked-up" with the wrong person? Once, in college: she tried to steal my clothes (don't ask) (Locke: *Snicker*)  
  
Made a fashion faux pas? I don't think so, but that's just my opinion (Locke: *Sn-* (Morpheus throws a pen at him) OW! Whyyoulittle...!)  
  
Felt Lonely? On occasion, especially now  
  
Kill anybody? I lost count  
  
Gotten Drunk? I'm capt- oh, wait, that answer's already taken... yes  
  
Played "Strip poker"? Not recently  
  
What is your Favorite:  
  
Food: I used to be steak, but now I like Niobe's sweetened bread- (Locke throws wadded up paper at his head) hey!  
  
Color: Royal purple  
  
Animal: Lion  
  
Country to visit: Zion (ok, that doesn't count) "Venice"  
  
Type of vehicle (car, plane, etc.): NOT HELICOPTERS  
  
Book or type of book: Jules Verne books  
  
Movie or type of movie: Indiana Jones trilogy, "Silence of the Lambs"  
  
Song or type of song: Jazz  
  
(Optional) Weapon: my fists, samurai sword, guns  
  
In conclusion, describe yourself in 5 words: Leader, loyal, believer (crosses out) adamant, hopeful, truth-seeker  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Agent (crosses out) ah, just Jones  
  
Real Name: Uh. Can I pick one? (Rattles off names: John, Zacharias, Hugo, Michael, Angus (What the)... (A/N: all seemingly random names given to Smith) Link: Hey, John Jones, like that "Martian Manhunter" guy! Jones: What? Link: Go watch "Justice League")  
  
Age: I appear to be 30-ish, so I guess that works  
  
Eye Color: Hazel  
  
Hair Color: Reddish-brown  
  
Hobbies: Formerly hunting rebels, right now my priority is surviving the wrath of Smith (the Smiths? Whatever)  
  
Best and/or Worst Accomplishment: Best: witnessing the death of Mr. Anderson; Worst: witnessing the rebirth of Mr. An- I mean  
  
"Neo" (Smith: And then running like a little sissy coward)  
  
Significant other(s), not necessarily BF/GF: I cannot divulge that information for their safety  
  
Have you ever:  
  
Done something stupid on a dare? Yes: Agent Brown dared me to send a fake memo to The Architect and the next thing I knew I was trapped in the body of a dog for two weeks (Brown: Hehehehe...)  
  
Played a joke on someone? No, I do not have a sense of humor that I am aware of (meaning yes, many times over, too many things to tell)  
  
"Hooked-up" with the wrong person? I have not had the chance yet  
  
Made a fashion faux pas? Ditto  
  
Felt Lonely? Lately  
  
Kill anybody? Too many to remember and I'm starting to feel what you humans call "remorse" and "guilt"  
  
Gotten Drunk? Only once, on Smith's "suggestion" that we study "various facets of human behavior" (he always was a bit twisted)  
  
Played "Strip poker"? Thankfully not (Neo: that just means he never lost due to his amazing ability to bluff anything)  
  
What is your Favorite:  
  
Food: Steak and chocolate (not together, fools)  
  
Color: Red, for some reason  
  
Animal: Birds of prey (they know they're cool)  
  
Country to visit: There are no countries to visit, although I thought "New York" was nice  
  
Type of vehicle (car, plane, etc.): I really like helicopters, for some reason  
  
Book or type of book: Art history  
  
Movie or type of movie: Mindless action movies; it feels good not to think for a while  
  
Song or type of song: No favorite  
  
(Optional) Weapon: My fists  
  
In conclusion, describe yourself in 5 words: Hunted, afraid, loyal (but not to the Matrix any more), watchful, adamant  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: The Merovingian  
  
Real Name: Uh, I have forgotten it (Persephone: It's Monsieur Mitchell August De la cour VIII v.1. What, it's not such a bad name!)  
  
Age: I look 30-ish; actually I'm about 350 in human years, I think  
  
Eye Color: Blue  
  
Hair Color: Dark red; I look rather like an Agent, don't I? (Smith, Jones, and Brown: NO EFFING COMMENT)  
  
Hobbies: Handling my minions, womanizing, fine wine (does that count?) learning new languages, baking  
  
Best and/or Worst Accomplishment: Best: Getting to the high point I am today and surviving the last couple versions of the Matrix  
  
Significant other(s), not necessarily BF/GF: My lovely wife Persephone  
  
Have you ever:  
  
Done something stupid on a dare? Nothing I do is stupid (Bane/Smith: Hey! You biter!) Played a joke on someone? (Dripping with sarcasm) No, but my lovely wife Persephone played a particularly hilarious one on me (Persephone: Well, I thought it was funny)  
  
"Hooked-up" with the wrong person? (Thinking) No, no, nope, well she was weird, no, no, nope- (Persephone throws a cup at him) OW! WHAT?!!  
  
Made a fashion faux pas? I once wore a burgundy suit to a "Black and White Ball" (Persephone: He stood out like a sore thumb the whole time and he was too stubborn to leave and change)  
  
Felt Lonely? Never  
  
Kill anybody? Not personally  
  
Gotten Drunk? Surprisingly no, considering the amount of fine wine I drink every day. It wasn't programmed into me, I suppose  
  
Played "Strip poker"? No comment (Persephone: Meaning "yes, yes, all the time, with my many mistresses and a few of my henchpersons!" Yipe! (Mero throws a spoon at her but misses))  
  
What is your Favorite:  
  
Food: Chocolate cake and fine wine  
  
Color: Burgundy and ivory  
  
Animal: Lion  
  
Country to visit: France, of course (Persephone: Well, you also seemed partial to Sweden; gee I wonder why? Did it have anything to do with all the nude beaches?)  
  
Type of vehicle (car, plane, etc.): Planes and fast cars  
  
Book or type of book: (Softly) "The Joy of Cooking" (louder) "The Art of War"  
  
Movie or type of movie: James Bond all the way! (Persephone: what a freaking surprise)  
  
Song or type of song: (really softly) "The Phantom of the Opera" soundtrack, that "water flowing underground" song ("this is not my beautiful house! And this is not my beautiful wife!" Persephone: pardonnemmoi?)  
  
(Optional) Weapon: I do not need weapons (Persephone: Translation: I have no weapons training because I never thought I'd need them) WILL YOU BE SILENT WOMAN?!!?!!!!! I didn't make any comments when you answered *your* survey, did I??!!!!?  
  
In conclusion, describe yourself in 5 words: fabulous, awesome, omnipotent (Smith: No, I am omnipotent, you're just, uh, potent), dangerous, and at the moment just a bit edgy (Persephone: I'd be nervous too if I had Neo on my case- (Mero throws a pillow at her head) OW! The Twins: OY! PILLOW FIGHT!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Name: Link (and my last name's Williamson)  
  
*Real* Name: That is my real name since I was born free in Zion (Zee: "Born freee, free as the wiiind bloows, free as the graaaasss grooows." can you believe this song won an Oscar?)  
  
Age: 26  
  
Eye Color: Brown  
  
Hair Color: Black (and I look sooo much better in dreadlocks then those twin-things! The Twins: EXCUSE US?!?!)  
  
Hobbies: Video games  
  
Best and/or Worst Accomplishment: Best: Getting assigned to the 'Neb; Worst: The reason I was able to get assigned to the 'Neb (deaths of Zee's brothers)  
  
Significant other(s), not necessarily BF/GF: Zee, my... wife? Girlfriend? (Zee: Wife, you punk!)  
  
Have you ever:  
  
Done something stupid on a dare? Commander Locke dared me to "mess up" the Sparring Dojo by fiddling with the slant of the floor, which caused Morpheus to become violently ill for several hours (Locke: MUAHAHAHAHA)  
  
Played a joke on someone? I also rained water balloons during one of Trinity's runs through the Agent Training simulator. one of the moments where I am so glad I wasn't pod-born or she'd've beaten me in creative ways inside the Construct  
  
"Hooked-up" with the wrong person? Nope Made a fashion faux pas? Is it even possible to make a fashion faux pas in Zion?  
  
Felt Lonely? On occasion when the ship I'm on is out for long periods of time  
  
Kill anybody? No  
  
Gotten Drunk? A few occasions  
  
Played "Strip poker"? Uhhhh... er, I mean to say, no  
  
What is your Favorite:  
  
Food: Zee's cookies, they are freaking good!  
  
Color: Red and Blue  
  
Animal: Tigers, though I'm not sure why, I just like 'em.  
  
Country to visit: Is this a trick question?  
  
Type of vehicle (car, plane, etc.): Hover-ship! Whoo! 0-250 and back in 4 seconds!  
  
Book or type of book: Stephan King but I'm switching over to Rowling  
  
Movie or type of movie: Holy Grail! Holy Grail! (Twin One: ok, I'll forgive you but I don't know about my brother. Twin Two: Oy, you git!)  
  
Song or type of song: Blues (and "Get Busy" by Sean Paul! Zee: Our song! ^_^) (Optional) Weapon: Big freaking EMP blaster (All the programs: Grrr...)  
  
In conclusion, describe yourself in 5 words: Tough, passionate, edgy, scared-witless-for-the-sake-of-humanity (Smith: yeah, you'd better be, punk!), and, uh, witness (Smith: You mean "Witless." Crew of 'Neb: SHUT UP!!) 


End file.
